Le Rituel du phénix blanc
by Lehaliah
Summary: FIC ABANDONNÉE! --- Une légende, celle des douze animaux du zodiaque chinois, mais encore, il y en a une autre concernant...le 'phénix blanc'
1. intro

**-Le Rituel du phénix blanc-**

**Disclamer**: Les perso appartiennent tous à l'oeuvre de Natsuki Takaya, je ne fait que les emprunter et créer une super histoire avec! lol, Sauf le personnage de Mikuro Sohma m'appartient. Prendre note que toute l'histoire du ''phénix blanc'' et traditions, etc.. ne sont que pure fiction, tout cela viens de ma tête. Donc n'aller pas vous imaginer que ce genre de chose se peu.. o0 ..

**Avertissements**:  
  
- 13 ans et   
- Allusions à tous les tome de Fruits Basket.  
- Violence  
- Autre scène pouvant choquer certaines personnes  
- .. je crois que c'est tout ..

**Commetaire de l'auteure:**

Et bien, et bien... j'écris cette histoire hier (Lundi le 10 mai 2004), pour l'instant je n'ai que 2 chapitres. (2 en une journée! tout un exploit!lol). Ça fesait tres longtemps que j'avais créer le personnage principale mais je n'avais pas encore d'idée pour faire une fic et tout. Puis hier ça m'as flasher, ou plutot, il y a quelques mois ça m'as flasher pour un machin rituel (dû a Fatal Frame j'imagine...)mais c'est hier que j'ai eu le boom d'inspiration. En tout cas, je vous laisse lire.


	2. Premier

Premier 

_'' Dieu invita à une grande fête tous les animaux, les douze formant le cercle du zodiaque chinois : le dragon, le singe, le coq, le serpent, le lapin, le bœuf, la chèvre, le cochon, le chien, le cheval, le tigre et le rat. Le chat ne put y assister, trahis par le rat, et fut banni du clan divin. ''_

… Tel est la légende du zodiaque chinois, mais un certain détail fut oublié dans l'histoire, une petite partie que peu de gens connaissent…

_'' À ses côtés, lors de la grande fête, le Dieu avait son oiseau, un majestueux oiseau de lumière, un oiseau pure, le phénix blanc.''_

---

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

Un homme en chemise longue blanche venait de terminer une conversation téléphonique et raccrocha l'appareil. C'était le jeune docteur de la famille Sohma, Hatori Sohma. Membre des douze : le dragon. Il se dirigea vers un placard, rangea sa chemise blanche et la remplaça par un manteau noir qui lui arrivait en haut des genoux. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'un garçon en kimono d'intérieur l'interpella.

-Tu vas quelque part, Hatori? demanda-t-il de sa voix lente et calme, la voix d'un malade qui ménage ses forces.

- Je sors chercher quelque chose.; lui répondit le médecin d'un ton neutre. Il avait dit ''quelque chose'' mais en fait il s'agissait de ''quelqu'un''. Le garçon souffrant ne dit rien.

- Je ne serai pas long, Akito. Va donc te reposer un peu, ça te fera du bien.

Le garçon le regarda partir en voiture sans ajouter quoi que se soit. Son regard qui avait été jusqu'à présent vide, se remplit de noir et exprima la colère. Il détestait qu'on lui cache des choses à lui, le tout puissant chef de la famille Sohma. Il soupçonnait son médecin privé ainsi que les serviteurs de son manoir de manigancer une curieuse affaire dans son dos. Ces derniers temps, il les avaient entendu chuchoter entre eux à propos de préparatifs pour il ne savait trop quoi. Mais selon le jeune chef, tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

---

-Guten Tag Tohru!!!

Un petit blondinet venait d'entrer dans l'humble demeure de l'écrivain Shiguré Sohma, où vivaient aussi ses deux cousins Yuki et Kyo, ainsi que la jeune et enthousiaste orpheline, Tohru Honda.

-Ah! Momiji! Tu m'as fait peur… Qu'as-tu à être si excité aujourd'hui? s'enquit la jeune fille qui étendait des vêtements fraîchement lavés sur la corde à linge pour qu'ils sèchent. C'était une belle matinée de printemps où le soleil brillait mais le froid de l'hiver s'attardait encore un peu. Shiguré, qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'où venait de passé le lapin de leur famille, se mit à écouter leur conversation.

- Hatori est partit chercher un membre de la famille que je ne connais pas à l'aéroport! Je me demande qui c'est! annonça joyeusement le petit allemand. en sautillant autour de Tohru.

- Un Sohma?... Un membre des douze? questionna-t-elle étant tout de même consciente qu'elle avait déjà fait la connaissance de chacun des Sohma maudits par l'esprit d'un des animaux sacrés du zodiaque chinois.

- Mais non! On connaît déjà tout les douze! Plus Kyo! ricana Momiji.

L'écrivain qui avait gardé le silence prit la parole :

- De qui s'agit-il Momiji?

- Hatori ne me l'a pas dit, mais à ce que j'ai pu entendre, cette personne va rester ici un moment, au manoir peut-être…; répondit le blondinet, un doigt sur le côté du menton, pensif.

-Au manoir?... Il va chercher cet invité à l'aéroport tu dis?  
- Dah! s'écria-t-il en allemand pour dire oui.

- Venant de l'Europe?...  
-… Euh, Angleterre je crois! bondit le lapin. Comment tu le sais?! Tu connais le membre Sohma inconnu?!  
- … Non.; mentit Shiguré en souriant, se remettant au travail.; … On dirait que le vilain petit canard vient de rentrer au bercail.; pensa-t-il en continuant d'écrire son roman.

---

-Ça va aller?  
- …  
Hatori conduisait sa voiture en direction du manoir Sohma. Sur la banquette arrière était assise une personne dont le visage et pratiquement tout le corps étaient masqués dans l'ombre. 

- Une chambre t'attend dans la demeure familiale, tu y sera à ton aise.; continua le docteur sur son ton sérieux et dépourvu d'émotion habituel. Mais aucune réponse du deuxième passager, qui semblait observer tristement par la fenêtre sans tenir ne compte des paroles du conducteur. Le reste du voyage se poursuivit dans le silence absolu. Puis, la voiture passa une grille qui séparait ''l'Extérieur'' de ''l'Intérieur'' des propriétés Sohma, et stoppa finalement devant la plus grande résidence centrale de l'Intérieur : Le manoir du chef de famille.

- Nous y sommes, tu reconnais probablement l'endroit.; l'informa le dragon en sortant de la voiture, faisant signe à deux des serviteurs de venir l'aider à emmener les bagages de l'invité. Dans le salon, Akito vit les serviteurs entrer et sortir, ramenant des valises et des cartons.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Lorsqu'il vit entrer Hatori, il se rua vers lui et lança d'un ton sec :

- Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui se passe ici!!!  
- Rien, je t'ai simplement ramené un peu de compagnie, quelqu'un que tu n'as pas revu depuis longtemps.; déclara calmement le médecin.

- De quoi tu…

Le jeune chef ne comprenait rien et sentait la colère monter en lui. L'idée d'avoir un ''invité surprise'' ne l'enchantait guère. Puis en voyant la personne dont le dragon parlait, tout s'éclaira. Il se figea net, les yeux ronds, comme si un fantôme avait surgit devant lui. Son expression ébahit disparu très rapidement pour laisser place à un sentiment de haine profonde qui lui fit serrer les poings et les dents.

- … TOI!!!....


	3. Second

Second 

- Toi!!! …; grogna Akito entre ses dents, bouillant de rage à la vue de la personne que lui avait ramené le médecin. L'invitée était une jeune femme aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noirs que la nuit, elle n'était pas très grande, à peine quelques centimètres de moins que le chef de famille qui n'était pas de grande taille lui non plus. Mais le plus frappant fut leur ressemblance, ils étaient pratiquement identiques, même yeux, même cheveux, même teint de peau pâle, tout pareil, à l'exception qu'elle était une fille et lui un garçon. Elle avait aussi la chevelure plus longue, environs dans le haut du dos. Elle ne prononça aucun mot devant le mécontentement du garçon.

La jeune femme restait de glace, droite, la tête relevée, son regard profond ancré dans celui d'Akito. Il changea rapidement en ne recevant de réponses de l'invitée, ses dents serrées se relâchèrent et ses lèvres affichèrent un horrible rictus cruel il se mit à rire méchamment.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette charmante visite… petite sœur…

---

-Momiji, est-ce que tu reste dîner ici ce soir? demanda Tohru qui comptait des petits légumes pour le repas. Le blondinet était assit au salon avec Yuki qui lisait un livre assez épais traitant sur le jardinage, maintenant qu'ils étaient le printemps, il allait recommencer à cultiver des fruits et des légumes dans son jardin secret. Le petit allemand n'avait pas refait allusion à la mystérieuse et inconnue personne dont devait s'occuper Hatori, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Le maître de maison se leva et alla répondre, tout de suite il sourit entendant la voix de son ami.  
- Ah! Tori-san! Pour quelle merveilleuse et importante raison daigne tu me téléphoner? Hmh? Ah oui, Momiji me l'a dit. Comment ça se passe au manoir? Akito va bien? demanda l'écrivain en riant, il imaginait déjà une scène violente de la part de son chef de famille.

Hatori lui répondait par téléphone tendis que le lapin de l'autre côté du fils s'approcha pour écouter.

- Tu viens chercher Momiji? D'accord. Et… euh… Est-ce que tu vas l'emmener avec toi? interrogea-t-il sournoisement en parlant de ''l'inconnu''.

La communication fut terminée par Hatori qui lui raccrocha au nez.

- Hum… dommage.; dit-il simplement en remplaçant l'appareil.

- Shi-san! Shi-san! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Hatori? Hein? Hein? Qui est l'invité? Il est arrivé au manoir ? Ça fait longtemps ? Qui c'est ? Un garçon ? Une fille ? Jeune ? Vieux ?; le bombarda de questions le petit blondinet tout excité.

En un peu moins de 10 minutes, arriva en voiture le docteur, seul, qui fut accueillit par le petit allemand suivit de près par Tohru.

- Hatoriiii !!!

- Hatori-san, comment allez vous ? s'enquit poliment la jeune fille.

Momiji quant à lui, lui sauta littéralement dessus, il voulait des réponses à ses demandes. Le sombre médecin le repoussa facilement d'une main et s'apprêtait à partir sans un mot de plus. Ce n'était pas très courtois mais il ne tenait pas à voir Shiguré… pour plusieurs bonnes raisons. Malgré tout, avant qu'il n'est pu quitter sa maison, le dit écrivain vint les rejoindre avec Yuki qui n'avait pas du tout suivit l'histoire de l'invité surprise.

- Tori-san ! Pourquoi est tu si press ? se moqua-t-il.

- Je suis attendu au manoir…

Hatori voulait à tout prix éviter Shiguré pour cela. Il allait lui poser des questions sur la fille de la famille Sohma qu'il était allé chercher à l'aéroport. Car à l'exception des serviteurs qui veillaient sur leur chef étant très jeune, il n'y avait que le chien qui ''connaissait'' la personne mystérieuse dans le clan des douze. Même pour Hatori, c'était la toute première fois qu'il la rencontrait. Appart son nom et son lien avec le chef, elle restait une mystère pour lui.

- Tu es impatient de LA revoir c'est ça ? ricana Shigur Dis-moi Tori-san… Elle est belle ? J'imagine qu'elle est devenu une belle fleur épanouie. Normal, tous les Sohma sont beaux…

Le médecin prit un air offusqué et lui tourna le dos.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question…

- Mais… de qui parlez vous ? demanda enfin le rat.

- Ha ha ha … d'une sacrée fille, Yuki. Mais tu la rencontreras sûrement bientôt puisqu'elle est revenue au Japon.

- Oh ! Oh ! Hatori dépêchons-nous !!; sautilla le lapin en agrippant la manche du veston d'Hatori.

- Bye bye Toooori-san !! cria au loin l'écrivain en faisant de grands signes de la main, alors que son ami rembarquait dans son véhicule.

---

Elle arriva dans une pièce assez grande, la même qu'elle avait logé autrefois. Les murs qui étaient de son temps peint de blanc âcre, revêtaient un rouge vin profond, semblable à première vue à du sang. La chambre était composée d'une unique fenêtre circulaire large à volants doubles, elle l'ouvrit pour laisser les colorés rayons du soleil couchant pénétrer l'endroit. Où se trouvait dans sa jeunesse son lit simple, siégeait à présent un grand deux places aux couvertures assortis au mur, rouge vin décorés de bordures et symbole japonais noirs. Plus loin, près de la fenêtre, se trouvait un bureau de travail comprenant 4 tiroirs, 2 d'un côté, un de l'autre, un au milieu. Parallèle à cette table se travail, trônait une coiffeuse possédant un imposant miroir. Les deux meubles étaient accompagnés d'une chaise similaire. Et finalement, il y avait une penderie et une commode pour ranger des vêtements. La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit en tenant en main un carton contenant diverses de ses effets personnels. Elle regarda tristement autour d'elle. La décoration avait peut-être changée, mais cette pièce restait la chambre où elle avait tant souffert, tant pleuré, où elle s'était tant caché, caché de ceux qui lui faisaient du mal, … caché de son frère. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, sur le matelas moelleux, tout en se demandant comment avait elle pu accepter de revenir dans cet endroit maudit, cet enfer qu'elle avait fuit il y a 13 ans de cela.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici… soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.


	4. Troisième

Troisième 

Un garçon aux cheveux orange prenait un bain de soleil sur le toit de la maison où il vivait. Il dormait silencieusement jusqu'à ce que son cousin, qu'il était loin de porter dans son cœur, lui cria par la fenêtre de venir prendre son petit déjeuner. Il se décida 5 minutes plus tard à descendre rejoindre les autres, et à son grand regret son lapin et le bœuf était là aussi, mangeant aux côtés de Tohru et Yuki.

- Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là vous deux ? Hatori ne vous nourrit pas où quoi ? Vous devez venir squatter ici et vider nos réserves ?! grommela le chat en prenant au passage de la boulette de riz à saveurs variés.

- Ah Kyo ! Ça tombe bien on parlais justement de … commença la jeune fille avant d'être interrompu par Hatsuharu.

- Hatori nous a dit de pas parler d'elle à Kyo.. dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Elle qui ??!! demanda Kyo qui avait peur de la réponse.

- La Sohma qui est revenue. s'échappa Momiji.

- Qui est revenue ??!! devint plus nerveux le chat maudit du zodiaque chinois.

- Selon eux personne ne la connaît, mais toi si… ajouta Yuki puisque tout le monde semblait révéler ce qui ne devait pas l'être.

Le chien qui fouillait dans la cuisine, passa sa tête dans l'entre-baillement de la porte qui séparait la pièce de la salle à manger et souffla rapidement en reportant sa tête dans la cuisine sans que l'on puisse le voir :

- C'est Kuro-chan !

Même si ce fut bref, tous eurent le temps d'entendre ses mots et affichèrent un air confus, sauf Kyo, on pouvait lire sur son visage un mélange d'étonnement et de frustration. Son regard s'assombrit brusquement et il quitta la pièce tête baissée sans prononcer la moindre parole. Il semblait très choqué par la nouvelle. Tout le monde semblait bizarre au sujet du retour de ce membre étrange des Sohma.

- Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas en parler à Kyo… leur rappela Hatsuharu en continuant de manger comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais… mais Kyo, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta Tohru.

---

- Toc, toc.

L'on frappa à la porte d'une des chambres du manoir Sohma. Une vieille dame portant un plateau de nourriture attendait l'autorisation de sa maîtresse pour entrer.

- Mademoiselle, j'apporte votre dîner. dit-elle.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Partez. lui répondit l'occupante de la chambre, sans plus.

- Mais, Mademoiselle, vous devez manger ! S'il vous plait ouvrez la porte. insista la dame âgée.

- …

La propriétaire de la pièce n'ajouta rien d'autre en espérant que la servante la laisse tranquille. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle retourna porter son plateau à la cuisine dans l'intention d'aller souffler quelques mots du peu d'appétit de sa maîtresse au médecin de famille. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivé de la jeune femme dans son pays natal. Et ces deux semaines, elle les avait passé dans sa chambre, pour me sortir que pour aller à la salle de bain. Elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne à l'exception des serviteurs qui venaient lui servir à manger. Mais l'invitée refusait de manger, c'est è peine si elle prenait une bouché de ce que pouvait contenir son assiette. Quelques minutes après le départ de la servante, une seconde personne cogna à la porte.

- Mikuro-sama ? J'entre d'accord ?

C'était Hatori. Il ouvra la porte sans attendre le consentement de la jeune femme, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas protester de toute façon. Le docteur la trouva assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à regarder dehors le vent faisant balancer les feuilles des arbres et l'herbe parterre. Lorsqu'il entra et s'appuya contre le mur rouge sombre à ses côtés, elle ne lui porta pas la moindre attention, comme s'il était tout à fait invisible.

- Si tu ne manges pas, tu vas tomber malade, et dans ton cas surtout il serait préférable que tu restes en forme. lui rappela le dragon.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas ce qu'on te donne ?

C'était en partie cela. Étant anglaise, elle ne supportait pas tout ces mets japonais à base de poisson et de riz. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas d'humeur à manger quoi que ce soit, ou de se plaindre contre la mauvaise nourriture. Elle se contentait de rester muette, la plupart des serviteurs croyaient qu'elle ne parlait tout simplement pas le japonais.

-Bien. C'est toi qui vois. soupira Hatori en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce. En refermant la porte il ajouta cependant. : Je te veux dans le salon pour 14h. L'envoyé des ''anciens'' sera là pour un entretient avec toi et Akito.

---

-Hého la compagnie ! Me voil !!; cria une voix enjoué dans le hall d'entré de la maison des cousin Sohma. Yuki reconnut tout de suite la voix de son frère et voulu aller se cacher, mais déjà le serpent était arrivé dans le salon. 

- Yukiiiiiii-kun !  
Ayamé se jeta sur son frère et le serra dans ses bras malgré les débattements de son cadet.

- Aya-san ! C'est bon de te revoir. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, mon ami ?; intervint le chien qui venait introduire dans le salon suivit de près par la petite ménagère.

L'Homme aux cheveux très long gris lâcha se pauvre rat et alla rejoindre son meilleur ami qui s'était assit à la table. Yuki et Tohru firent de même, quoi que cette idée ne plaisait guère au garçon.

- Mais je suis venu pour te voir mon amour, lumière de ma vie !; plaisanta le serpent en riant de bon cœur sur le regard honteux de son petit frère, découragé. Ayamé changea d'air rapidement, il devait essayer de se montrer sérieux pour une fois. Il se calme et prit une voix calme et basse, presque nerveuse.

- Euh.. Tu.. Tu es au courant pour… Tu sais, elle est revenue… commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude.

- Je sais. sourit Shiguré.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'as fait revenir tu crois ? Tout le monde est nerveux à ''l'Intérieur'', Ils chuchotent des choses à son propos. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais toi si il paraît.

- Hum.. J'imagine qu'on l'as forcé à revenir ici, mais je ne comprend pas comment Miku à pu la laisser rentrer au Japon seule… se demanda l'écrivain en se remémorant son passé, ce qu'il se souvenais de la jeune femme ainsi que sa tutrice.

- Miku ? interrogea Yuki qui tenait à en connaître plus sur l'histoire. Depuis le début, les autres en parlais vaguement mais ne disait jamais d'information pertinente à son sujet. Il se sentait très curieux tout à coup, sûrement à cause de la réaction qu'avait eu plutôt Kyo en apprennant l'identité de l'invité mystère.

- Ma tante. confirma le chien.   
- Guré-san… tu n'es pas au courant ? hésita Ayamé. Elle vient de mourir… probablement qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de venir vivre au manoir avec ce qui lui reste de famille.

L'écrivain ne sembla pas attristé par la nouvelle, il ne devait pas porter la sœur de sa mère dans son cœur.

- … Mais à ce que j'ai pu entendre il y aurait une autre raison à sa venue… Hatori ne sait pas grand-chose non plus, mais ça aurait un rapport avec les ''anciens'' Somha…

- Héhé, si tu le dis ! Sinon appart ça ? Tu l'as vu ? Tu lui à parler ? J'ai hâte de la revoir moi ! Hi hi hi… changea complètement de sujet Shiguré en prenant son rire de pervers. Son meilleur ami le regarda étrangement, puis céda à ses folies et se mit à rigoler lui aussi.

- Non dommage… mais à en voir Tori-san elle doit être belle, hi hi hi hi.

- Tori-san m'a aussi donné cette impression quand il est venu, comme il est mignon notre petit docteur !  
Ils se moquèrent non méchamment dans le dos de leur ami.

- Euh.. qui… qui est cette fille. s'enquit timidement Tohru qui avait suivit la conversation avec le plus grand intérêt. Tout ce qui touchait cette famille étrange l'intriguait. Elle croyait en connaître tous les membres important, mais se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Qui était cette fille ? Et ces ''anciens'' ?;

- Pourrons nous la rencontrer ? Tout le monde semble la connaître, mais… tout ça me rend confus, je ne comprend rien de ce que vous dites. dit soudainement le prince Yuki.

- Hm.. Impossible. fit Ayamé en leva la main devant lui comme une vieux sage.

- Pourquoi cela ?; demanda l'orpheline déçue.

- Parce que pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, elle refuse de voir tout membres des Sohma étant maudit par un des esprits du zodiaque. continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Yuki s'assombrit. Cette invitée devait être comme les ''autres'' Sohma, ceux qui ne sont pas maudit et qui fuit ceux qui le sont comme la peste. Ceux qui les considèrent comme de la vermine ou des monstres.

- Si ça se trouve elle est comme Akito…

- C'est presque ça !; lança le chien comme si il s'agissait d'une blague sarcastique.

---

Le chat s'était approcher des bâtiments privé de sa famille qui composait ce qu'ils appelaient l' Intérieur. Ne faisant pas partit comme tel des membres des douze, Kyo n'avait pas accès à cette partit de leur résidence. Il devait se résoudre à vivre à l'Extérieur, avec les ''autres'' membres ordinaires. Il avait suivit la grande grille de fer qui contournait l'endroit, jusqu'à les maisons se dispersent et laissent place à un petit boisé. Là où les arbres dissimulaient la clôture, il grimpa et s'introduit à l'Intérieur. Il se faufila entre les plantes jusqu'à la plus imposante résidence : Celle du chef de famille. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, mais il voulait absolument s'assurer de quelque chose. Shiguré disait-il vrai ? Il devait la voir, et malgré lui… il désirait la voir.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu… Kuro…


	5. Quatrième

**Quatrième **

- Alors, le voyage n'était pas trop long, Mademoiselle Sohma ?  
- …

Elle soupira en guise de réponse. L'envoyé des ''anciens'' venait d'arrivé et commençait à la questionner. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain pâle, taille moyenne, au début de la vingtaine environ. Il disait être un des secrétaires au service des nobles vieux chefs. Ils étaient au salon, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Hatori se tenait debout au côté de la jeune femme.

-Oh, en passant toute mes condoléances pour votre… euh… Tutrice.

- C'était ma tante. finit-elle par murmurer.

Il continua longuement à poser toute sorte de question concernant son départ de l'Angleterre, si elle s'adaptait bien au manoir, des choses du même goût. Puis ne pouvant tiré que de minime réponses de la part de la femme, il se tourna vers le médecin et ils discutèrent à propos de sa santé. Le secrétaire voulait tout savoir. Son alimentation, si elle avait parfois mal à la tête, si elle était tombé malade depuis son arrivé, etc… Son état de santé paraissait beaucoup l'intéresser, ou intéresser ses patrons. Le dragon parut surpris par cette interrogatoire qu'il jugeait hors sujet, lui qui croyait que les ''anciens'' souhaitait rencontrer la revenante alors que ça ne s'avérait plus le cas.

-Bien, je crois que ceci conclut notre entretient Mademoiselle Sohma. Il s'inclina poliment et ajouta. : Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt, transmettez les amitié des ''anciens'' à votre frère.

Un sourire vicieux s'afficha sur son visage puis il partit. Cet homme avait un plan derrière la tête. Complotait-il quelque chose ?... Les anciens chefs, eux, préparaient quelque chose… et sûrement rien de bon.

---

Tohru balayait le plancher à l'aide d'un balai, pendant que le prince s'affairait à ses diverses tâches de président de classe. Kyo lui avait passé tout son temps à réfléchir sur le toit ou dans sa chambre. La ménagère savait que ça n'allait pas, mais n'osait pas lui en parler, surtout que lui-même ne désirait pas en discuter. Elle s'y risquerait peut-être plus tard, maintenant c'était trop tôt. Même si Yuki n'en laissait rien paraître, lui aussi s'inquiétait un peu pour Kyo, et s'interrogeait aussi sur le compte de cette fille mystérieuse, mais encore beaucoup plus à la ''relation'' qu'il y avait eu entre ces deux là. C'est alors que Shiguré passa par le salon et stoppa dans le hall pour mettre ses chaussures.

- Vous sortez ?; demanda Tohru, surprise par l'habillement de l'écrivain.

Il s'était vêtu d'un beau costume, comme ceux qu'il portait lorsqu'il allait rencontrer son éditeur, et il avait prit la peine de se coiffer. Tohru crut qu'il avait probablement été convoqué par sa maison d'édition et devait rencontrer les patrons de l'entreprise littéraire qui publiait ses romans.

-Où vas-tu ? Si tu t'habille comme ça c'est pour aller travailler, ou… lui demanda Yuki qui avait levé le nez de sur ses travaux d'école pour regarder l'allure propre de son cousin.

- Je vais seulement voir si le vilain petit canard est devenu un cygne. lança-t-il joyeusement avant de sortir en sifflant, laissant derrière lui les deux adolescents totalement perdus.

---

Deux jours à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite du secrétaire au manoir, et la jeune fille ne s'était toujours pas résignée à faire face au monde ou à manger. Elle continuait à rester cloîtré dans sa chambre, se qui arrangeait parfaitement son frère, mais décourageait le médecin qui, malgré que la jeune femme soit majeure, l'avait sous sa responsabilité. Akito était confortablement assis dehors à contempler son jardin, lorsqu'une servante vint ouvrir la porte à un invité. Celui-ci se dirigea vers son maître dans l'arrière-cour.

-Bonjour Akito, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en souriante, bien conscient que le chef de famille avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Ça ira mieux si cet oiseau de malheur fichait le camp de MA maison ! Tant qu'à moi, elle aurait dû rester là-bas, très loin, sur son autre continent. se plaignit Akito faisant allusion à sa petite sœur.

- Allons, allons, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, non ? Et elle est ta jumelle après tout. Les jumeaux sont sensés s'aimer, surtout s'ils sont identiques… dit Shiguré en riant.

-Assez ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je ne veux pas d'elle ici ! Rien que sa vue me rend malade ! Alors si, c'est une mauvaise chose ! Et il n'y a aucun avantage à en retirer.

-… Si tu le dis, c'est toi le chef, mais… étant elle aussi l'héritière, n'est-elle pas aussi le ''chef'' ? hypothèsa le chien malicieusement qui trouvait plaisir à mettre le jeune chef en colère.

-Rah, la ferme ! cria-t-il en lançant le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, un verre, sur l'écrivain taquin.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? intervint Hatori sur un ton autoritaire. Le verre s'était écrasé dans un grand fracas sur le mur près de la porte d'où venait d'arriver le docteur, se cassant en milles morceaux.

- Rien Tori-san, nous discutions, mais de toute façon j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à voir.

Le chien s'inclina hâtivement pour s'excuser de son insolence et s'éclipsa en passant derrière le médecin.

- Bye Bye Akito-sama ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant avant de disparaître.

- Ggggrrrrrrr !!!!

---

-Bien, bon travail Saizoké.

- Je ne fais que mon travail. s'inclina respectueusement le jeune secrétaire devant ceux qu'on appelaient les ''anciens'' Sohma. Le dénommé Saizoké, le même qui avait rendu visite à la jeune anglaise nouvellement revenue au Japon, venait rapporter à ses patrons les informations qu'ils avait recueillit sur la femme qui allait jouer un grand rôle dans leur futur plan concernant leur famille.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Commentaires:** Oui, euh.. j'ai vu que beaucoup d'auteurs mettaient leurs commentaires personnelle à la fin ou au début de leur chapitre, alors je me suis dit: Pourquoi ne pas en faire autant? .. lol. Donc ceci était le chapitre 4. On m'as dit que pour l'instant il n'y avait que du suspense, du questionnement et tout mais pas d'action, mais bon, patience! lol .. il y en aura de l'action, mais pour l'instant je présente la situation, les perso et ce qui en est. Ca ne sert a rien de mettre plein d action si on ne sais meme pas pk ca arrive ou a qui. Le chapitre 5 est lui aussi sans action (gomenasai!!! a la Ritsu ). Pour le 6.. et bien ca commence un peu... tk , vous verrez bien!


	6. Cinquième

**Cinquième **

Rendu sur le second étage du manoir, Shiguré entreprit de trouver les appartements de l'invitée.

- Kuroooooo- chan !!! Hého ! Oooù es-tu ?; plaisanta-t-il en marchant dans le couloir jusqu'à la pièce de l'occupante. La porte étant fermée, il l'entre-ouvrit et passa sa tête dans la mince ouverture.

-Kuro-chan ! lança-t-il en apercevant la jeune femme s'observant devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle tenait dans ses mains une photo et se retourna à l'appel de son surnom. Seuls ses proches la nommaient ainsi.

-Wow ! J'avais raison ! Un cygne, un magnifique cygne tu es devenue ma chère ! dit-il d'un ton poétique. Pour une fois, il pensait se qu'il disait. La petite fille qu'il avait connue alors qu'elle n'avait que 6 ans, était devenue une très belle femme… et ressemblait de plus en plus à son jumeau. La sœur de chef de famille se contenta d'examiner avec réflexion l'intrus qui venait de s'introduire dans sa chambre. Elle le dévisagea un moment, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait prendre cette remarque comme une compliment.

- Allons, tu ne me reconnaîs donc pas ? Oh, tu me déçois beaucoup !; ajouta l'écrivain sur un ton faussement vexé et rigolant toujours, venant s'asseoir sur un coin du kit, près de la coiffeuse.

Elle soupira en roulants des yeux et finit par sourire à son cousin.

- Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, Shiguré. Comment oublier le chien de la famille Sohma.

Avec le temps, sa seconde langue avait prit le dessus sur sa langue maternelle, le japonais. Elle parlait maintenant avec une drôle d'accent, ce qui fit rire Shiguré. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil sur la photo qu'elle avait en main, le portrait d'une femme aux cheveux brun longs et aux yeux verts, tenat par l'épaule une adolescente à la chevelure sombre, Mikuro elle-même quelques années plutôt. L'écrivain reconnut la femme qui aurait pu être la mère de la fille : sa tante.

- Elle te manque ? lui demanda-t-il calmement, Miku était la sœur de sa mère mais aussi celle de la mère des jumeaux, qui mourut en leur donnant naissance. Akito avait été élevé par les ''Autres'' Shoma, alors que sa jumelle fut confier à sa tante qui portait pratiquement le même prénom.

- …

Elle préféra garder le silence. Il décida donc d'engager le sujet qu'il tardait d'aborder.

- … Sauf que je doute que sa mort soit l'unique raison de ton retour, Kuro. J'étais là le jour où tu as quitté le Japon, il y a 13 ans, tu… Je veux dire que, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu reviendrais dans cet enfer.

- Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour payer les factures, les dettes puis la maison. Puis …

---

-Tohru, où crois-tu que Shiguré est all ? interrogea Yuki qui avait beaucoup réfléchis depuis le départ de ce dernier.

- Au Zoo, peut-être ? posa comme hypothèse stupidement la jeune fille qui se souvenait des paroles de l'écrivain portant sur des canards et des cygnes.

- Mais non voyons ! Il est au manoir du chef de famille ! fit une voix sévère à l'arrière de Tohru. Kyo s'était enfin décidé à quitter sa chambre et d'adresser la parole aux autres habitants de la maison.

- C'est maintenant que tu te résignes à montrer le bout de ton nez, Bakaneko. J'en conclu que tu vas mieux et qu'il ne pleuvra pas. soupira le rat.

- Mais, mais alors pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il allait voir des cygnes ?! répliqua l'orpheline, confuse.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais prendre au sérieux ce que raconte cette méduse. Aucun mot qui sort de sa bouche n'as de sens. renchérit le chat ne portant pas attention aux propos de ce sale rat. Tohru le fixa quelques secondes, perdue, encore plus confuse que jamais, puis son visage s'illumina et grand sourire tendre et sincère se dessina à ses lèvres.

- Au moins, je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux, Kyo-kun.

Les joues du garçon aux cheveux orange se teintèrent de rouge et devinrent rapidement aussi rouge que ses yeux rubis.

-…ou…oui, je vais mieux. avoua-t-il, gêné, en détournant son regard de la ménagère.

- Euh, Kyo… j'aimerais savoir pour cette ''fille'' dont parlait Shiguré, qui séjourne au manoir. J'imagine que c'est elle qu'il est aller rencontre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais. se contenta de répondre Kyo, essayant d'exposer un air indifférent.

- Alors ? continua le rat.

- Alors quoi ?! s'énerva le chat.

- Et bien, qui est-elle ! s'impatienta le prince, pourquoi personne ne consentait à lui révéler l'identité de l'inconnue.

Kyo s'irrita, il ne tenait pas à parler d'elle, mais ce dit qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais tranquille. Alors il roula des yeux, exaspéré et soupira.

- C'est la deuxième chef de la famille Sohma.

- Comment !?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Commentaires**: Humm... un peu court ce chapitre...mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de le couper sinon ca s'aurait éterniser et les événement que j'avais prévu pour le 6eme se retrouverais dans le 5. Pour les titres de mes chapitres, une de mes amies m'as fait une remarque dessus. Elle disait que ''premier, second, troisième, etc...'' c'etait pas tres imaginatif. Et alors? lol.. Trouver des titre de chapitre c'est pas simple, avec d'autre de mes fic j ai toujours ce probleme ''trouver le titre!'', alors que la avec PB c'est facile, puisque le titre n'est qu'un chiffre! Dans le 6 on en apprendra un peu plus sur le ''pk Mikuro est revenu'' (lol mais je crois que ca deviens évident.. '..) et ces relations avec les sohma normal et les sohma maudit.


	7. Sixième

**Sixième**

Dans la chambre rouge de la demeure Sohma, l'anglaise continuait son récit :

- Puis, de bons amis de ma tante avaient proposé de m'héberger, mais c'est à ce moment qu'un secrétaire travaillant pour les ''anciens'' chefs m'a téléphoné en stipulant que par ordre des anciens, je me trouvais dans l'obligation de revenir ici.

Elle soupira en reposant la photo dans un petit coffret sur le dessus de la coiffeuse.

-Tu n'es donc pas venu vivre au manoir de ton plein gr ?

- Bien sûr que non ! J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de remettre les pieds dans ce manoir maudit ! s'écria-t-elle, indignée, en se levant du petit banc.

- Cest bien ce que je me disais ! Ha ha ha ! lança le chien retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Sur-ce il se leva pour sortir et laisser son amie. Ça m'as fait plaisir de te revoir, ma chère. Et tu sais, je n'habite pas très loin, tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux ! Et surtout, ça te fera des vacances d'Akito. Puis je connais plusieurs personne qui aimerais te voir. Des personnes comme… nous.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je refuse de voir les membres des Douze, Shiguré. soupira-t-elle lui lançant un regard de reproche. Lui qui la connaissait, il savait ce qui la poussait à évité ainsi tout ceux qui sont maudits.

- Comme tu veux, mais sache que tu ne pourras pas te cacher toute ta vie, Kuro. lui dit gentiment son cousin.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai bien réussit comme ça, non ?! Alors, pourquoi ça ne continuerait pas ainsi ! lui cria-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'emportait pour un rien et se montrait désagréable envers un homme qu'elle était heureuse de revoir.

- Si jamais tu changes d'idée Kuro-chan, tu es la bienvenue chez moi ! lui sourit tendrement Shiguré, nullement offensé par l'attitude de Mikuro. Puis il rentra chez lui.

---

Les semaines passaient, et les printemps touchait à sa fin, se serait bientôt l'été, et les vacances. Cela faisait un mois à présent que les deux jumeaux vivaient sous le même toit. Ils avaient beaux habiter le même manoir, jamais ils ne se voyaient, et se parlaient encore moins, l'un ne supportait pas la vue de l'autre. Akito criait et se plaignait en la voyant, Mikuro ne disait rien, ne faisait rien, comme il en était autrefois. Que pouvait-elle faire de toute manière ? C'était SON manoir, c'était LUI le chef. De toute façon il était préférable de ne pas le provoquer, sinon l'un d'entre eux finiraient par mourir, tué par l'autre. Dans les dernières semaines, la jeune anglaise avait commencé à mettre le nez en dehors de son abri. Elle se promenait dans le manoir faisant attention de ne pas croiser son frère. Elle parlait aussi un peu plus a Hatori, mais restait toujours aussi muette face aux serviteurs.

Ce matin, alors qu'elle venait d'apercevoir le chef finir son petit déjeuné et sortir du salon, s'introduisit dans la pièce à présent vide. Son frère avait coutume de toujours aller passer un peux de temps à flâner seul dans sa chambre après s'être restauré, ce qui permettait à sa sœur d'errer librement dans la bâtisse. Elle s'assit donc avec un livre dans le salon, près des grandes portes coulissantes, grande-ouvertes qui donnaient une magnifique vue sur le dehors. Elle était profondément absorbée par sa lecture lorsque des bruits de pas se rapprochant la dérangèrent, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et vint se placer juste devant elle, de sorte que en levant les yeux de sa lecture, elle aperçu deux pieds nus et le bas d'un kimono d'intérieur rouge.

- Je peux SAVOIR ce que tu fiches ICI !? cria l'arrivant.

Mikuro suivit des yeux le long de sont corps, partant des pieds, pour enfin croiser son regard enflammé de fureur.

- Je lis. fit-elle de façon qui se voulait non-provocatrice.

- Fiche le camp ! grogna-t-il entre ses dents, les poings serré.

Elle allait se lever et fuir vite mais… d'un côté, Akito ne valait mieux que personne. Elle n'avait pas à se plier à ses caprices. C'était SON toit à elle aussi. Durant tout sont enfance, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'énerver, pour ne pas lui parler, pour ne pas le voir. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus une enfant, son frère n'a plus l'air si terrible que ça, à moins que se soit elle qui soit devenue moins… timide. L'anglaise décida de lui tenir tête pour une fois.

- … non, j'ai le droit d'être dans le salon si je veux. J'habite ici à présent et tu devras t'y faire.

Pour ce genre de réplique, il y a 13 ans, elle s'aurait pris une claque, mais aujourd'hui elle aurait surment la force de se battre peut-être ?

- Non tu n'as pas le droit ! HORS DE MA VUE, oiseau de malheur ! Rien que de te voir, de te sentir me répugne, sache que je ne te considère pas du tout comme un membre de ma famille. Honte de notre sang. lui cria Akito, debout la fixant, elle assise, de haut, comme un insecte. Comment osait-il lui hurler de tel monstruosité à la figure ? Es-ce là comment un frère doit se comporter devant sa sœur ? Remarque que, du côté de Mikuro, c'était réciproque. Elle se redressa, debout elle aussi devant lui, à même hauteur, nez à nez.

- Et pourquoi ma présence te dérange-t-elle à ce point, ''grand frère'' ? lui souffla-t-elle en pleine figure sur un ton arrogant. J'ai le droit de respirer ! J'ai le droit d'exister ! Qui es-tu d'abord pour me juger ainsi ?! Personne !! Tu..

Elle aurait pu se défouler encore longtemps en lui lançant ses quatre vérités, cependant, elle fut interrompu par une violente pression au niveau de sa gorge. Akito, d'une rapidité surprenante, avait passer une main autour de son cou et l'étranglait. Pour une garçon si maigre et malade, il avait une poigne de fer.

- Répete un peu, pour voir ?...

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteure:** Humm... que du blabla qui s'éternise encore une fois.. lol. Bon et bien tant qu'a parler a la fin du chapitre autant m'adresser a toi Cybel (tu semble etre mon unique fan, mais c'est pas grave ). Alors dans tes reviews tu t'excusais, lol.. je ne vois pas pourquoi, ca en prend plus que ca pour m'offencer rassure toi! hihi.Pour les anciens, on découvrira plutard, chaque chose en son temps sourire diabolique. Pour Mikuro ben on en apprend sur elle chaque chapitre. Bref.. désolé pour ce chapitre qui fini d'une manière vraiment nul, car je l'ai couper en deux.. le reste de la scene dans le salon reprendra dans le prochain (le 7). Humm.. en passant, si tu es si impatiente de lire (lol mais non j'aime qu'on attende mes updates, sinon je n'ai pas de motivation.) tu devrais p-e aller voir sur mon site ( http:www.membres.lycos.fr/ladydairy ou le petit lien qu'il y a dans mon profil) car j'ai mis le chap 6 de PB sur mon site il y a 2 -3 semaines.. lol pauvre de toi tu as du attendre longtemps avant de lire! Gomenasai!! Sinon le 7 est pour bientot. Mais apres je vais prend une petite pause et continuer PaS (une autre de mes fics que j'adore trop! ma préféré). 


End file.
